


Heed the Warnings

by FMS318



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Prowl, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMS318/pseuds/FMS318
Summary: 他不是怯弱畏缩、丢盔弃甲的俘虏，他是一头被束缚的铁虎，静候着对方疏忽的时刻到来。This was no cowed, beaten prisoner, this was a chained mecha-tyger waiting for an opportune moment of inattention.





	Heed the Warnings

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heed the Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967937) by [WandersUnderStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandersUnderStarlight/pseuds/WandersUnderStarlight). 



> 听《小小噩梦》（注）原声带时候的随想。  
> *dabs antiseptic on bite*（PS这句真的不知道是什么意思...有懂的胖友可以解释一下吗...）  
> 本系列在这篇之后肯定还会有另一篇的。  
> In listening to the soundtrack of "Little Nightmares" this muse came back. *dabs antiseptic on bite*  
> Definitely going to be one more in this series after this.

声波悄无声息地步入监狱的暗影。他们的俘虏被物质锁（注1）捆起双臂，悬吊在天花板上。一般他们只会用离子锁（注2），可是面前卓尔不群的TF在远程骇客攻击上实在赫赫有名，他们不能冒险让他逃走。他伤痕累累，身上几道丑陋的裂缝缓缓渗出能量。扬声器被强行扯下，只留下几条电线裸露在外。他的头雕低垂着，护目镜下了线 (上面细密的裂纹纵横交错)，但读心术不会骗人，他知道他们的“客人”已经注意到他的存在。 

果然, 一阵沉默过后，爵士通过自己破损的发声器对他说话，夹杂着刺耳的静电噪声。“他们终于派了个大人物来啦，嗯？” 那蓝色的护目镜亮起来, 碎裂的玻璃折射出诡异的光。

“事实: 肉体折磨对爵士无效。需要其他手段。”

黑白机体懒洋洋仰起头雕，苦涩地笑了一声。“是吗, 那我还挺特别的咯?”

声波趁机放任自己细细打量对方光洁裸露的颈部电缆。在遥远的过去，他大可尽情地欣赏眼前这副美好的机体，大可随芯所欲地与他打情骂俏。他们曾经彼此宽容又互相尊重，虽然时不时地声波还会想要再进一步。然而由于战火连绵和观念相异，这一切都已物是人非。

即使重伤至此，爵士仍然知道自己魅力无穷, 知道声波还保留着过去的品味。他又像先前一样低垂下头雕，坏坏地笑了，护目镜闪着挑衅的微光。“那, 我们是要跳个舞还是怎样，猛男?” 他调笑道。

声波什么也没说, 清楚自己不应该跟爵士斗嘴。他不是怯弱畏缩、丢盔弃甲的俘虏，他是一头被束缚的铁虎，静候着对方疏忽的时刻来到。 他通过芯灵感应渗进爵士的意识。战前他们也曾经这样接触彼此，那个时候，背叛这个词对于他们而言都如此陌生。爵士的处理器内曾是波涛汹涌的音响和跳动闪烁的彩色，剑拔弩张，咄咄逼人，那芯灵之间的碰撞声每每让他感到震耳欲聋。

...现在爵士的内芯却一片宁静。他首先注意到的就是这一点。他本以为将会听见一片嘈杂，可现实却如此大相径庭，以至于他踌躇了整整一赛分。爵士的意识只是静静地等待着，徘徊着。

声波小心翼翼地唤他一声。

怎么了－

 

闭嘴听我说。爵士严肃地开口，惯有的玩世不恭荡然无存 。如果你还想活过下个循环, 现在就带上你所有的磁带离开基地。

那沉重而不详的预感迫使声波僵在原地。

你在… 担芯我。为什么?

爵士没有用言语回答他。混乱的图像和纠缠的情感如一阵枪林弹雨般淹没了声波，而在那一切的中心，是个目光清冷的帕拉萨斯人。个别音像在他油箱里翻搅起冰冷的恶心。

他… 袭击了你… 可他说他… 爱你？

这很复杂。 要是他发现你也是折磨我的一方，他就会杀了你, 可是在那之前，他还要让你眼睁睁看着你所爱的一切全部死去。

磁带们的样子转瞬即逝地掠过。他惊得连排气系统都忘记旋转。

为什么告诉我?

爵士的脸没有表情, 可声波却觉得他在疲倦地微笑。

你曾经是我的朋友, ‘Wave.

爵士再也没有多说，把声波的意识推离自己, 芯灵一片空白。

声波向后退去, 内心忐忑不安。

“这里是不是有点太吵啦, 声声?”爵士嬉皮笑脸，以此掩护他的撤退。

他一言不发，离开监狱。

他召集起所有的磁带，在夜深人静之时从基地隐秘地逃离。他为此瞒天过海、运计铺谋，颇花了一番心思, 不过总之成功了。

 

两个循环之后他收到一份报告，汽车人发动的救援将基地摧毁殆尽，只剩下硝烟弥漫的废墟。汽车人爵士逃走，基地被彻底破坏。无人幸存。

一阵寒意渗过他的脊梁游走全身。他怀抱着一种病态的好奇芯, 收集起所有关于此次袭击的录像。大部分文件已经损坏，不过他还是找到了基地被摧毁前的一小段完整影像。

他芯怀逐渐增长的恐惧看下去。爵士记忆中那个熟悉的身影出现在模糊不清的屏幕上，怀里抱着爵士。戴着护目镜的TF仍然被捆着手臂，条条锁链缠绕包围他的身体，似乎他被直接从天花板救下，然后捆绑。他的头雕轻轻依偎在帕拉萨斯人的肩膀，光镜颜色暗沉。他看起来如此安静顺从，声波从未见过他这副样子，也不喜欢。

帕拉萨斯人转过身来，对着镜头怒目而视，仿佛直视着对面的观者。 他凶狠的光学镜折射着痛苦和死亡，门翼愤怒地张开。影像至此中断。

声波颤抖着透过芯灵感应抚触他的每一个磁带，终于才意识到他们曾经多么接近生离死别。 

 

注解部分：  
注：《小小噩梦》即Little Nightmares, 是由瑞典游戏工作室Tarsier Studios制作，万代南梦宫发行的一款恐怖冒险游戏。玩家扮演一个从轮船上醒来的小女孩，探索轮船并躲开怪物。  
注1：物质锁，原文physical chains，哪都查不到释义，不清楚是不是同人用语，原谅我才疏学浅之前也没有见过...只能直译作物质锁。  
注2：传感锁，原文hardlight chains，也是实在查不到也没见过..查找资料的时候发现一款游戏中有同名的武器hardlight（日文ハードライト），似乎是利用离子化聚合物进行攻击的样子，没办法只好借用离子这个名字，似乎还与物质锁有一种微妙的对应（逃走）。


End file.
